


Will You Be My One and Only?

by ImagineDragonflys



Category: Cyberpunk Red, Let's Play Cyberpunk Red - Polygon (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Tropes, that kind of stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineDragonflys/pseuds/ImagineDragonflys
Summary: Vang0 tries to work up the courage to ask Burger out.





	Will You Be My One and Only?

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess and i didn't proofread it so be warned

Vang0 may be an emotionally repressed amnesiac but he wasn't stupid. It had taken him longer to pick up on the signs than he'd care to admit. Either way he'd reached the logical conclusion (months after Dasha but that's besides the point). The way his mouth went dry when Burger Chainz beamed at him. Or how his skin would tingle after Burger Chainz touched him. Or when Vang0 would tell a joke and immediately look to see if he had laughed. Or the time he'd lent Vang0 a jacket and he pretended he lost it just so he could keep it for a few days. Okay. It definitely shouldn't have taken him so long but that's in the past. Now he's (mostly) come to grips with his embarrassing crush on his BF (beefy friend).

Dasha had been pestering him to do something about it for weeks. It's not as if he didn't want to or didn't have the confidence. He just has no idea where to even begin. What sort of thing would Burger Chainz even consider a date?

"Why do you even have to ask him out?" Dasha had said pragmatically when he voiced his concerns, "You practically live together. You can skip the pretense."

"Pretense?" he'd said.

"Yeah, you guys just need to bone."

He'd walked out after that.

It wasn't that she was wrong exactly… Asking for a date seemed kind of childish given how close they were. At the same time skipping the "pretense" might lead Burger to think he only wanted to get in his pants. And that was only part of it.

Vang0 had been anxiously pacing around the small living room of his apartment for an unreasonable amount of time. He should be streaming right now or doing something productive instead of tearing at the ends of his silver hair hoping the answer would dawn on him.

Burger Chainz was out on a run at the moment (van run not a physical run, god could you  _ imagine _ ). Vang0 had no clue when he would be back but he'd somehow made the decision that he would have his shit figure out by the time Burger returned. That decision didn't help him get his shit sorted any faster.

He continued his circuit back and forth across the tile floor starting to talk to himself, something that came easy to him after months of streaming.

"-could just ask him to go to dinner at a nice place. Except we're broke and we go out to eat together all the time."

He bites his lip.

"Or I could ask him if he wants to sleep in my bed. No. That sounds kinda creepy. We've shared a bed before anyway he'd think that was normal…"

Vang0 could feel his blood pumping. His vinyl jacket flapping out behind him every time he spun on his heel.

"What if when he comes in I just say, 'Hey big guy, don't know if you noticed but I've had a giant crush on you since you rescued me from that warehouse' or I could just kiss him ... Maybe that's too forward."

He was talking louder now, not so much mumbling to himself as monologuing. 

"Or I could just ask him to be my boyfriend. Ugh that sounds childish doesn't it," He puts on a dramatic voice, " _ Oh Burger Chainz, my love, won't you have me? Hold me? Be my one and only? _ "

Vang0 pivoted on his heel and froze.

"Ah, yes?" Burger responded from where he stood, still coming through the door seemingly just as frozen in place as Vang0.

Vang0 coughed, "Uh, how much of that did you hear?"

Burger shuffled his way into the room, shutting the door behind him. The room was small but the momentary silence made it feel like the distance between them spanned miles.

"Not much. Just that last bit. Something about a boyfriend."

Burger was giving him an out, he realized. He could pretend he was just kidding around and Burger would go with it. But Vang0 isn't going to take that route.

He summons up some of the charisma he projects on camera and tries to ignore the way his heart is beating out of his chest in panic.

"Well I was thinking, right? You basically already live here and we hang out all the time and that's great and you, uh, make me feel like I know who I am? God that sounds dumb. But I think I've... liked you for a long time. So jokes aside, we make a really good team and I think we'd be just as good  _ together." _

Vang0 takes a deep breath, gaging Burger's face for a reaction. He's smiling but not in any easily discernible way.

"Are you trying to ask me out?"

"Uh, yeah. Thought that was obvious."

"You know we're kinda already dating right?"

Vang0 rolls his eyes, "That's what Dasha said but this feels like the sort of thing you need to talk about so I was just trying to be direct and-"

He's cut off by a light press of lips against his own. Vang0 hadn't even noticed Burger cross the room. The kiss wasn't perfect. It took him a second to push himself onto his toes to make the angle more comfortable. Before he could even fully process what was happening Burger was pulling away, his large hand still cupping Vang0's cheek.

"So that's a 'yes' then?" Vang0 said softly.

Burger only smiled widely in response and leaned back in. This time he didn't pull away for a long, long while.

**Author's Note:**

> hello i tried straight up fluff for once we'll see how this goes. yell at me @sheriffofmagic on tumblr


End file.
